crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Crash Mind Over Mutant
Crash: Mind Over Mutant é o décimo-quinto jogo da série Crash Bandicoot, apesar de cronologicamente o sétimo. Foi desenvolvido pela Radical Entertainment para PlayStation 2, Xbox 360 e Nintendo Wii, pela TOSE para Nintendo DS e pela Virtuos para PlayStation Portable, publicados pela Activision na América do Norte em 23 de outubro de 2008 e na Europa em 2 de novembro de 2008. História A história é contada através de diferentes animações, feitas em diferentes estilos: anime, South Park, histórias em quadrinhos, fantoches, etc. Dr. Neo Córtex, com o auxílio de seu antigo parceiro, o Dr. Nitrus Brio, cria um assistente digital chamado "N.V."(sigla para "Night Vison", o que singinfica Visão Noturna),capaz de controlar a mente de todos. Numa cena engraçada, Crash e Aku Aku são os únicos a não serem atingidos pelo N.V. e agora Crash e Aku Aku tem que salvar Coco e Crunch e derrotar Cortex mais uma vez. Paródias e referências * Quando você encontrar o primeiro TK no jogo, ele realizará alguns dos movimentos de Michael Jackson, incluindo pedaços da coreografia de Thriller e o moonwalk. * Uma frase de um dos personagens do jogo é "Hoje à noite, jantaremos por lá!", parodiando a famosa frase do filme 300, que é "Hoje à noite, jantaremos no Inferno!" * O nome da cutscene "Crunch Get" é uma paródia a inúmeros casos de jogos japoneses que chegam à América do Norte com uma tradução muito pobre e com vários termos incorretos. Em particular, essa paródia se refere a versão japonesa de Super Mario Sunshine, onde uma das fases se chama "Shine Get" * A transformação do personagem N.Brio em um monstro verde é muito semelhante à transformação do Hulk * Os dois últimos vídeos do jogo são uma paródia do Dragon Ball Z Recepção A maioria das análises da versão para PlayStation 2 de Mind Over Mutant foram positivas. Dakota Grabowski da GameZone achou o jogo "ligeiramente" melhor do que Crash of the Titans, elogiando a melhoria nos controles, e a jogabilidade e o enredo. Porém, disse que a câmera "quase arruina todo o pacote"1. A versão para Wii também se saiu bem, embora não tanto quanto a do PlayStation 2. Louis Bedigan da GameZone disse que os jovens "podem se sentir incomodados com a câmera e/ou com os objetivos repetitivos, mas é um Crash divertido, o que não se vê há algum tempo - é um dos melhores clones de Mario do Nintendo Wii". Neal Ronaghan da Nintendo World Report disse que "a história encantadora e humor genuíno" foram "ofuscados pela jogabilidade superficial". As análises da versão para Xbox 360 foram misturadas. Christopher Ewen da GameZone elogiou o ambiente do jogo, mas o achou muito fácil. Matt Casamassina da IGN disse que o jogo é "exatamente como o antecessor: um jogo de plataforma agradável que satisfaz os jogadores mais jovens, mas não traz muita coisa que os jogadores mais experientes não tenham experimentado antes". Andy Eddy do TeamXbox elogiou a dublagem, mas criticou a jogabilidade. Justin Calvet do GameSpot afirmou que "o jogo tem muitos problemas de câmera para torná-lo recomendável". Official Xbox Magazine disse que "há muito pouco em Mind Over Mutant que faça valer os 50$ ou as quatro horas perdidas ao concluí-lo". Dan Pearson, da Eurogamer criticou a câmera, a queda de quadros por segundo, as missões inúteis e conceitos datados. Andrew Reiner de Game Informer, disse que o jogo "tem queda na taxa de frames por segundo imprevisível, e o jogo é morte certa por falhar no posicionamento da câmera", além de dizer que "é mais um jogo ruim do nosso marsupial preferido". A versão para Nintendo DS recebeu criticas negativas. Mike David da GameZone disse que "é o primeiro jogo realmente decepcionante da série Crash", enquanto que Neal Ronaghan da Nintendo World Report achou que o jogo "deixa muito a desejar em termos de profundidade e nível de design". Craig Harris da IGN disse que o jogo é "chato, monótono e não faz nada que o jogo anterior fez tão bem no DS ano passado" Jogabilidade Mind over Mutant é um jogo beat-'em-up em que o jogador controla Crash Bandicoot, cujo principal objetivo é explorar sua casa, Wumpa Island, e ambientes ao redor para descobrir o mistério por trás do "NV", um assistente digital pessoal criado pelo principal antagonista. Crash: Mind over Mutant é um jogo baseado em missões, ao contrário da estrutura baseada em níveis do Crash of the Titans, com gols dados por personagens não jogáveis. Personagens com pontos de exclamação (!) Sobre suas cabeças, quando conversados, dão informações importantes que são necessárias para continuar a história. Espalhados pelo mundo são itens especiais que dão poder ao Crash de uma forma ou de outra. Os cronômetros dourados acionam um nanogame limitado no tempo, que geralmente envolve coletar objetos ou quebrar coisas para ganhar bônus. Tênis de corrida vermelhos servem para energizar temporariamente o ataque de chute de Crash e fazer com que ele se mova mais rápido, enquanto o poder de "Quad Damage" pode ser usado pelo Crash para multiplicar temporariamente seu poder de ataque por quatro. Combate Crash pode realizar um ataque leve e pesado. Ele também pode bloquear, desviar e rebater ou quebrar o bloqueio de um inimigo. Quando ele derrota inimigos ou destrói objetos, uma substância mágica conhecida como Mojo é liberada e, quando coletada, permite que as habilidades de Crash sejam aprimoradas. Enquanto lacaios pequenos requerem apenas um único ataque combo para o Crash derrotar, inimigos maiores, conhecidos como "Titans", exigem mais esforço para subjugar. Cada um dos Titãs únicos no jogo possui um medidor de estrela que indica quão perto eles estão de serem atordoados. Quando o medidor está cheio, o Titan é suscetível a "jacking", significando que o Crash pode montar a criatura e controlá-la. Enquanto controlado pelo jogador, o Titan possui um moveset similar ao Crash, apesar de alguns Titans serem capazes de disparar projéteis. Além de ter mais saúde, os Titans controlados pelo Crash têm um Titan Meter roxo que, quando cheio, permite ao Titan desencadear um poderoso ataque especial. Isso drena completamente o medidor no processo. Um novo recurso da série envolve o Crash armazenar um Titan no bolso e utilizá-lo quando é mais vantajoso. Quando Crash está montando um Titã, qualquer Mojo coletado vai para o Titã. Se o suficiente é coletado, as habilidades do Titã são melhoradas ao invés de Crash's Jogo cooperativo Um jogador usando um segundo controlador pode entrar no jogo a qualquer momento. O segundo jogador aparecerá inicialmente como uma máscara flutuando ao redor do Crash. A máscara pode atacar inimigos usando projéteis mágicos. Ao pressionar um determinado botão, o personagem do segundo jogador pode sair e entrar na máscara. Nas versões Wii e Xbox 360 do jogo, a irmã de Crash, Coco Bandicoot, preenche o papel do segundo jogador, enquanto um branco A versão de "Crash" conhecida como "Carbon Crash" assume este papel na versão PlayStation 2. Coco não está disponível para jogar até que ela seja derrotada em uma briga de chefe, após o que ela é totalmente jogável (embora o jogador pode optar por continuar com Carbon Crash). Este método de jogo é útil para dominar inimigos e coletar Mojo mais rápido. ed, as habilidades do Titã são atualizadas em vez de Crash's. Personagens Titãs Mutantes Os Mutantes são titans que se transformaram,graças a uma invenção de Córtex e Brio chamada NV um espécie de capacete que domina mentes e fazem a aparência e o corpo ficarem monstruosos,tanto que Coco e Crunch foram hipnotizados .Aparecem em Crash:Mind Over Mutant. * Ratcicle: Aparece na Ilha Wumpa.Seus poderes são o espirro gelado e o deslizamento de neve.Seu comandante aparece no Reino dos Ratcicles, e possui uma armadura e um topete azul * Magmadon: Aparece na Ilha de gelo.Seus poderes são o terremoto de lava e o casco giratório.Seu comandante aparece na Ilha de Gelo, ele usa um capacete de guerra.e seu bico e cinza. * T.K.: Aparece na Ilha de gelo.Seu poder é telecinese. Quando aparece dança a coreografia de Thriller, do Michael Jackson. * Scorporilla: Aparece no Deserto.Seu poder é o mega soco. * Rhinoroller: Aparece no Deserto.Seu poder é o canhão rolante. * Spike: Aparece no Deserto.Seus poderes são o campo de espinhos e bola espinhenta.Seu comandante aparece no Templo Wumpa e possui uma coloração cinza. * Snipe: Aparece na Ilha Wumpa. Seu poder é atirar folhas. Seu comandante aparece no deserto. Quando aparece está prestes a comer um urso, mas ele foge. * Sludge: Aparece no Depósito de lixo.Seu poder é o bafo de lodo.Seu comandante aparece no Depósito de lixo,possui um topete vermelho e uma coloração verde musgo. * Battler: Aparece na Montanha Grimly.Seu poder é as asas do furacão. * Grimly: Aparece na Montanha Grimly.Seu poder é retardar o tempo.Seu chefe aparece na Ilha Wumpa * Yuktopus: Aparece na Montanha Grimly.Seu poder é o ultra canhão. * Stench: Aparece na Montanha Grimly.Seu poder é o hiper fedor Titãs * Arachnina * Cortex * Ee-lectric * Goar * Shellephant * Stench * Uka Uka * Grimly Subordinados * Ratnicianos * Koo-alas * Doom Monkeys * Voodoo Bunnies * Brat Girls Desenvolvimento Desenvolvimento em Crash: Mind over Mutant começou imediatamente após a conclusão do Crash of the Titans. A ideia de preservar um titã para uso posterior veio das sessões de testes de jogo de Crash of the Titans, em que os testadores foram encontrados para ser relutantes em deixar os titãs para trás depois de uma batalha épica foi vencida. Os fãs da série também foram uma fonte de inspiração para Crash: Mind over Mutant, tendo tais desejos como um ambiente de livre circulação, Coco Bandicoot sendo um personagem jogável e o retorno do personagem Doctor Nitrus Brio. O controle total da câmera foi considerado para o jogo, mas foi rejeitado por razões gráficas e para evitar a inserção de uma visão em tela dividida no modo de cooperação. A jogabilidade online também foi considerada como uma característica do jogo final, mas foi omitida devido ao breve cronograma de desenvolvimento. Coco Bandicoot como um personagem jogável foi omitido da versão PlayStation 2 do jogo devido a suas animações distintas ocupando grande parte da memória do console. A versão para Wii do Crash: Mind over Mutant foi criada em primeiro lugar, com os gráficos ampliados para o Xbox 360 e reduzida para o PlayStation 2. Uma versão do game para o PlayStation 3 foi inventada, mas foi prontamente desmascarada pela Radical Entertainment como um erro em nome de muitos sites de imprensa. Houve uma chamada aberta para a fan art do Crash Bandicoot ser apresentada como parte de um concurso. O concurso foi realizado no Kidzworld como parte de uma página de visualização e foi direcionado a fãs com menos de 18 anos. O trabalho de arte selecionado está incluído na versão final do jogo dentro de uma revista em quadrinhos na casa de Crash ou em uma parede da escola. com a presença de Nina Cortex. 42 Além disso, os vencedores tiveram seus nomes exibidos nos créditos do jogo e receberam uma cópia gratuita do jogo quando foi lançado. Audio Para garantir que o áudio não se torne repetitivo, Crash: Mind over Mutant apresenta mais de 8.500 linhas de diálogo. Muitos dos dubladores do Crash of the Titans anterior reprisaram seus papéis, incluindo Jess Harnell como Crash, Greg Eagles como Aku Aku, Lex Lang como Doctor Neo Cortex, Debi Derryberry como Coco, Nolan North como Doctor N. Gin, John DiMaggio como Uka Uka, Chris Williams como Crunch e Amy Gross como Nina Cortex. O papel do Doutor Nitrus Brio é interpretado por Maurice LaMarche, um recém-chegado à série. Várias vozes no jogo são fornecidas por um número de dubladores veteranos, incluindo Carlos Alazraqui, Rodger Bumpass, Gray DeLisle, Kathryn Feller, Quinton Flynn, Tabitha St. Germain, Tânia Gunadi, Mark Hamill, Richard Steven Horvitz, Tom Kenny, Rik Kiviaho, Tara Strong, Lee Tockar, Billy West e Cedric Yarborough. A música de Crash: Mind over Mutant foi composta pelo compositor da Radical Entertainment, Marc Baril, que compôs a música para os jogos Crash Tag Team Racing e Crash of the Titans. Recepção Os comentários para as séries PlayStation 2 e Wii do Crash: Mente sobre o Mutante foram geralmente positivos. Dakota Grabowski, da GameZone, considerou o jogo "Um pouco melhor" do "Crash of the Titans", com o acompanhamento e a jogabilidade do seu antecessor, mas lamentou que "a câmera era toda o todo".: Mind over Mutant também foi apresentado positivamente, embora não tenha tido o mesmo grau da versão PlayStation 2. Mas, quando o jogo é feito com o maior número de clones de Mario lançado para o Nintendo Wii. " Neal Ronaghan da Nintendo World Report, no entanto, o que" a história encantadora e humor genuíno "do jogo foram" ofuscados pela jogabilidade superficial. " Comentários para a versão Xbox 360 do Bater: Mind over Mutant foram misturados. Christopher Ewen da GameZone elogiou a transição da série para um ambiente de jogo livre, mas achou que o jogo era muito fácil. Matt Casamassina da IGN achou que o jogo era "exactamente o seu antecessor: uma batalha leve e divertida que é que satisfaz os jogadores mais jovens, mas não proporciona muito do que os jogadores experientes já experimentaram antes". Andy Eddy, do TeamXbox, elogiou um forte debate sobre a voz do jogo, mas notou uma jogabilidade pouco inspirada, que "não era muito consistente na sua geração divertida". Justin Calvert da GameSpot é um jogo que tem muitos retrocesso e muitos problemas com uma câmera para fazer-lo recomendável. Uma Revista Xbox oficial concluiu que "há muito pouco sobre o Mente sobre o Mutante que faz valer uma pena em US $ 50 ou como pequenas horas necessárias para completar." Dan Pearson, da Eurogamer, criticou uma câmera fixa do jogo, o backtracking extenso, o registro de missão inútil e conceitos. Andrew Reiner, da Game Informer, proclamou que os "imprevisíveis framerates do jogo", "backtracking extenso ea garantia de uma morte" estavam no topo da janela em cada segmento da plataforma "tornado" uma bagunça de jogo, e um novo ponto baixo para o amava marsupial. " Uma versão do Nintendo DS faz um jogo que consiste em um completo jogo de consoles. Mike David da GameZone foi declarado o jogo como "o primeiro título é realmente decepcionante do Crash", Neal Ronaghan do Nintendo World Report "que é um jogo com profundidade e nível de design". Craig Harris, do IGN, batizou carinhosamente o Nintendo DS de uma "chata, monótona e sem inspiração", com nada do que fez o jogo do passado tão bem no DS. de:Herrscher der Mutanten en:Crash: Mind Over Mutant es:Crash: Mind Over Mutant fr:Crash Géneration Mutant pl:Crash: Mind Over Mutant pt:Crash: Mind Over Mutant ru:Crash: Mind over Mutant Categoria:Jogos